Lasher Tank
PsiCorps Russia (campaign only) |role = Anti-armor |hp = 360 |useguns = 110mm cannon |armortype = Medium |landspeed = 6 |range = 5.75 |tier = 1 |cost = $750 |time = 0:30 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = None |ability = Fire 4 shells at a faster rate |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers}} The Lasher Light Tank is the main battle tank of the PsiCorps. Official description Lasher Light Tanks were originally a Soviet design, designed as a complementary unit for the Rhino Tank, but in the end cast off before the Second Great War even started. When the incident of the Stalin's Fist theft became more public, Yuri had his troops acquire old Soviet blueprints for reverse engineering. Among the blueprints were the schematics for the Lasher. Now the tank has become the backbone of the PsiCorps armored divisions. The Lasher has a special auto loading system which allows it to rapidly fire 4 shells consecutively, before switching to the standard reload rate. This made the vehicle ideal for ambushes and first strikes. The Lasher has the best armor of all Epsilon's basic tanks.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Lasher Tank is very much best described as "middle of the road", much like the European Alliance Cavalier Tank. It possesses reasonable speed and armor at a comparatively low cost, although it is still the most expensive of the basic Epsilon battle tanks. The main draw of the Lasher is its rapid-fire ability; the increased rate of fire for its first four shots provides a very significant increase in its damage output, allowing Lashers to destroy enemy forces before they get the chance to return more than a couple of shots. Coupled with PsiCorps' magnetic technology, Lashers can opportunistically eliminate trapped or stranded units and escape before the enemy commander has time to react. However, the Lasher's effectiveness drops off after its rapid loader has been emptied. Despite dealing slightly more damage per shot than the Allied basic tanks, it will narrowly lose to a Cavalier in a direct fight, let alone anything heavier. Much like every basic battle tank, the Lasher's cannon is ineffective against infantry in general and thus is very vulnerable to anti-armor infantry. Appearances * Prototype Lashers are among the Russian forces present in Human Shield. These Lashers have a slightly different colour scheme from the normal Lashers. * Lashers are first used by Epsilon in Killing Fields, and first buildable in Rush Tactics. In Rush Tactics and Moonlight, they are built from the Soviet War Factory replacing the Rhino Tank for PsiCorps, as the Epsilon War Factory has yet to exist. Assessment Quotes The Lasher Tank uses the voiceset of the same unit in Yuri's Revenge. The Soviet ones uses the beta Lasher voiceset instead. Soviet (campaign only) When selected * Built it myself. * Got any spare parts? * Fresh out of scrapyard. * A quick joyride? When ordered to move * Let's make a salvage run. * *grunts* * We are going. * Hang on! When ordered to attack * Some new scrap metal? * Ah, let's do some body work. * They can be recycled. * We'll break 'em down. Epsilon When selected * Lasher Tank ready. * We will puncture through. * Yuri's tank division. * Where is battle? When ordered to move * Yes, master Yuri. * The hunt is on. * Take me to front lines. * Turn up the speed. When ordered to attack * Bow to Yuri! * Prepare for your lashes! * They will not escape! * Gonna make some scrap metal! * We can whip 'em. Gallery Ltnkiconold.jpg|Lasher Tank cameo in previous versions. Note that it's an edited cameo from the original Yuri's Revenge. BETALASHER.png|5 Soviet Lasher Tanks accompanied by 1 Epsilon Lasher Tank Changelog * * * * }} Trivia * The Soviet controlled Lasher tank borrows some lines from the GLA Technical from Generals. See also * Mantis Tank * Opus Tank External links Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia